


I've gotta have you

by nanatezcatli



Category: WoW - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanatezcatli/pseuds/nanatezcatli





	I've gotta have you

洛瑟玛躺在浴池边缘光滑的大理石地面上，下半身浸泡在水中。池水的温度并不高，但让人很是舒畅，他喜欢这样的温度，也喜欢压在他身体上的那个温度。哈杜伦正在亲吻他的耳廓，湿润的舌尖灵巧地撩拨他的耳垂，又顺着脖颈滑下去，轻轻咬住他突起的喉结。

洛瑟玛喘息一声，往后仰起头。他的衬衣已经湿透了，但并没有脱下来，呈现半透明的状态紧紧贴在身上。哈杜伦的吻越来越往下，越过他明显的锁骨和结实的胸膛。年轻游侠抓住他的衬衣往下拉动时，就被他的乳头挂住了。

“唔……”洛瑟玛呻吟起来。

哈杜伦俯下身，隔着衣服叼住它啃咬。

跟牙齿直接接触的感觉不同——洛瑟玛对那种感觉已经很熟悉了——他伸手按住哈杜伦的头发，犹豫着弓起了背。

哈杜伦便将他更深地含入，熟练而技巧性地撩拨，让它很快充血挺立，然后又转向另一侧。洛瑟玛一边深深喘着气一边低下头，看到浅褐色的乳粒将湿透的衣衫顶得凸起的模样，那处的布料也被哈杜伦咬得更加湿润而贴身，他觉得脸颊愈发滚烫了。

什么时候开始他和哈杜伦变成了这个样子？

年轻游侠吻他的同时，手也滑到他的腿间。他的衬裤早已脱掉，哈杜伦顺着股缝往里摸索，按上肉穴周围的褶皱，就着水的润滑插了进去。

奇异的生涩感让洛瑟玛皱起眉，扭动着稍稍退却了一下。“哈杜伦，这次让我……”

“不行，”哈杜伦几乎是立刻就一口回绝，他的游侠好友看着他，坏心眼地笑起来。“你别想把我当成希尔瓦娜斯。”

一时间，洛瑟玛整个人都僵硬了。

“嘶……别紧张，放松些，”哈杜伦抽了口气，好像插进洛瑟玛体内的不是他的手指而是他的老二一样，“不然你和我都会痛的。”

和哈杜伦的第一次见面，希尔瓦娜斯也在场。

其实更确切地说，是希尔瓦娜斯安排了这次会面，那还是在银月城的远行者广场，在游侠的日常训练结束之后。

洛瑟玛记得，那一天太阳还没有落山，金色的余晖照在他面前年轻人的侧脸上，勾勒出他完美的脸部轮廓。他看到洛瑟玛，露出一个明朗的笑容，非常漂亮并具有感染力。

“你好，塞隆大人，我是哈杜伦·明翼。”

这是哈杜伦对他说的第一句话。

“哈杜伦是我见过的最好的精灵游侠，以后他和你同属一个小队，听命于你。”

希尔瓦娜斯说，然后又对洛瑟玛笑了一下，示意他单独走到一边。

“他有点不服管教，但你会知道他的好的。”

洛瑟玛真不知道希尔瓦娜斯说的“好”是不是指这个。

哈杜伦修长的手指在他的甬道内开拓，已经没有刚开始那几次的不适和撕裂感了，他的身体已经渐渐适应了这样的入侵。甚至当年轻的游侠曲起手指，指节刚好触在他的敏感点上时，他就忍不住地挺起了腰，高高抬起屁股。

“开始不是还说不要吗，现在要不要？”哈杜伦调侃他，稍稍用力按上那个部位。

这人所表现出唯一的不服管教大概就是这方面了。

和哈杜伦逐渐接触之后，洛瑟玛明白，希尔瓦娜斯对他的评价并没有错。他知道有些人生来就是首屈一指的，比如希尔瓦娜斯和她的姐妹，比如他们年轻的王子，也可能比如他自己。但哈杜伦身为游侠的天分和本能即使放眼整个奎尔萨拉斯也首屈一指，而他还那么年轻。

每次和哈杜伦做这种事，洛瑟玛总是忍不住想起和他第一次见面的那天，希尔瓦娜斯离去后，哈杜伦和他一起看着她的背影，突然地问：“你喜欢她，是吧？”

洛瑟玛当时为这个年轻人敏锐的洞察力惊呆了，然后很快回答：“没有。”

哈杜伦笑笑，没说话。

就是这么优秀的游侠，现任的游侠将军也没有把他带在身边。

哪怕是洛瑟玛自己，身为她的副官，她给自己的视线也不会比给别人多多少，她唯一有兴趣的后辈大概只有那个叫纳萨诺斯·马瑞斯的人类。

那个人类，希尔瓦娜斯让他与他们一同生活，一同训练，一同巡视永歌森林，好像他真的是他们的一员。对此持反对意见的远行者们并没有特别掩盖内部的窃窃私语，洛瑟玛敢说他们有时候是故意的，但他不能加入他们。

希尔瓦娜斯命令他尽量给予这个人类指导，他接受了，但他也知道纳萨诺斯最后的老师不会是自己。

哈杜伦就是在这时候加入他的小队的。

“呃啊……”年轻游侠越捅越深，些许温热的水随着他的抽插涌进肠道，暖洋洋的很是舒服，洛瑟玛的身体更往后仰去，努力配合他。

“你和别人这样做过吗？”哈杜伦一边开拓他一边问。

“你呢？”

“我？”哈杜伦笑起来，“你应该要问的是我能不能记住和多少人做过。”

洛瑟玛愣了一下，扭过头。

“吃醋了？”哈杜伦柔声问，捏住他的下巴让他转过来，“我骗你的。”

年轻游侠说着，将他的双腿打开，游了进来，让他环上自己的腰。

“是不是我说什么你都会信啊，洛斯？”

“不要那样叫我。”洛瑟玛嘶声道。

“为什么？洛瑟玛多生疏，只有你的上级才会那样叫你。”

并不是只有“那个上级”才会这样叫他，但洛瑟玛想到那个人时，心里还是刺痛了一下。

哈杜伦大概是故意的吧。

在哈杜伦贴上来时他按住他的肩膀，阻止了他的继续靠近。“等一下，”洛瑟玛说，“让我……转过去。”

“你是不想看到我的脸，还是不想让我看到你的脸？”

哈杜伦哼了一声，不过并没有阻止。

洛瑟玛没有回答，反身趴伏在被温水打湿的地板上，沉默地把手伸到后面，将哈杜伦拉近。

“好吧，我就暂时忍了吧。”

哈杜伦说，挺身一口气插了进去。

迅猛的入侵让洛瑟玛连呼吸都停顿了，哈杜伦不及等他喘过气就开始了抽插。期间他们都没有说话，只有他沉重短促的呻吟和肉体与水拍击的声音在浴室中回响。他能感觉到哈杜伦的不满，年轻游侠的动作比以往粗暴一些，但并没有达到让他反感的程度。他仍然在尽力取悦他，希望让他感到舒适，但又仿佛控制不住自己的脾气。这是理所当然的，洛瑟玛心想。

即便是这样哈杜伦还是握住他腿间的阴茎，贴心地帮他抚慰，像以往一样不会让他自己动手。他射出来之后没多久，哈杜伦也在他体内爆发了。完事后年轻游侠从后面伏在他背上，咬住他一只耳朵。

“今晚我不走了好不好？反正明天要一起巡逻的。”

洛瑟玛沉默了一会，最终说道：“你还是回去吧，明天在远行者广场集合。”

哈杜伦轻笑。“你怕希尔瓦娜斯误会？你不觉得她早就知道了吗？”

“你可不可以不要在跟我搞的时候反复提别人的名字？”洛瑟玛冷冷地说。

“我提不提反正她都在那里。”哈杜伦无所谓地回答，从洛瑟玛身上起来，爬出浴池拿起一块毛巾。

“晚安，洛瑟玛。”他把自己擦拭干净并穿上衣服后说道。

“晚安。”洛瑟玛皱着眉低声说。目送哈杜伦离开后，他一个人坐在浴池中，直到池水渐渐变凉。

#

第二天他一大早就到了远行者广场。

其他人陆陆续续抵达之后，洛瑟玛需要点名并组织他们列队，好让希尔瓦娜斯接下来方便分配队伍。

这样规模的巡逻他们每两周会举行一次，主要是为了确保城外和永歌森林的安全状况，避免森林巨魔和其他潜在的敌人威胁到奎尔萨拉斯的领土。按照实力及默契程度，希尔瓦娜斯会将他们两到三人分为一队，有时也可能是一个老手带三个菜鸟。队伍间彼此相隔一段距离，既能保证巡逻的覆盖面积，遇到危险也不会来不及援助。一旦需要援手，远行者会吹出特定的哨声，向附近的同伴求救。

为了防止被模仿，这种哨声比较难吹，好些刚入门的远行者都被难住了，有些人发音不好，还会吹出像放屁一样的声音。所以每次一到招新的季节，老兵们就非常期待。

太阳渐渐沿着日怒之塔攀上时，远行者们陆续到了。洛瑟玛在人群中看到了一个令人厌恶的影子。

纳萨诺斯。

“洛斯，我给你带了早饭。”这时他听到哈杜伦的声音，转过头正好看到他在对自己招手。他坐在广场一侧的台阶上，膝盖上放着一个竹藤编制的餐篮。洛瑟玛走过去，对他说：“谢谢。”

哈杜伦的笑容简直能融化丹莫罗的冰雪。虽然洛瑟玛没去过丹莫罗，但哈杜伦总是能让他立刻想到这个形容。他没有坐下，只是从年轻游侠手中接过一片抹了满满黄油的吐司，黄油还是热的。洛瑟玛咬了一口。

集合的时间很快到了，希尔瓦娜斯来到广场上的时候，远行者们已列队站好，她走到队列面前。

今天她穿着一身绿色的轻甲，斗篷也是绿色的，用金线勾了边，能让她更好地融进森林和金色的阳光中。她将银制的长弓握在手里，迈着猫一样轻盈的步伐走过来，对洛瑟玛微微点头示意。

洛瑟玛回以一个鞠躬后，回到队列中。

希尔瓦娜斯的目光一边扫过队列，一边喊出一些人的名字，分配好的小队会离开，暂时在一旁等候。

“哈杜伦，”希尔瓦娜斯说，“今天你和洛瑟玛一队。”

洛瑟玛觉得自己对此并不惊讶。

她将弓挂到背后，继续说道：“我和纳萨诺斯一队。”

广场上的气氛似乎凝固了一下，但希尔瓦娜斯看上去完全不在意。

哈杜伦很快提高声音回答：“是，长官。”

片刻之后，洛瑟玛才说：“遵命，女士。”

#

“你昨天没休息好。”

洛瑟玛停下脚步，听着哈杜伦这句不是疑问而是肯定的宣告，扬了扬眉毛。“嗯？”

“走过那片落叶堆的时候，你踩到了树枝。”哈杜伦稍微侧过头努了努嘴。

“是吗？”洛瑟玛心不在焉地说，“我没注意。”

“我知道你心里不好受，但你需要集中注意力，巨魔和其他危险随时可能会蹦出来。”哈杜伦说。

“我知道，我状态很好。”

他话音刚落就看到眼前一道银光，哈杜伦的动作太快了，他们又距离这么近，洛瑟玛回过神时，一把匕首就横在了他的颈间。

哈杜伦对他恶作剧地笑了一下，放下手。“你看，我心里也不好受，但我就不会……”

他没有继续说下去，是因为一柄短剑已悄然抵上他的腰侧。

洛瑟玛勾了下嘴角。“别跟我玩这个，哈杜伦。你还太嫩。”

“那这个呢？”

哈杜伦用匕首猛地格开他的剑，几个来回之后，他的手腕被年轻游侠捉住，而后压到了树干上。

“我让你的罢了。”洛瑟玛说。

“故意让的吧？”哈杜伦嬉笑道。

洛瑟玛侧过头，让哈杜伦的吻正好落在他的脖颈上。年轻游侠伸出舌尖，湿润地在他的颈侧来回游移，又含住他的耳垂轻轻撕咬。灼热的气息喷在他的后颈，让他也呼吸沉重起来。他将剑收回鞘中，脸颊蹭着哈杜伦，耳鬓厮磨了一阵，他用双手捧住哈杜伦的脸吻上去。

年轻游侠热情地回应他，很快夺取了主动权，舌头与他纠缠在一起，一边激烈地亲吻，一边将手往下探。洛瑟玛感到他握住自己腿间时，他将哈杜伦的手挥开了。

“够了，集中你的注意力。”他回敬道。

哈杜伦贴着他的嘴唇低笑，“晚上我去找你。”

洛瑟玛刚要回答，一阵突兀的鼓声和尖利的呼啸就让他整个人激灵了一下，耳朵迅速抖动着转向声音传来的方向。

“巨魔。”他立刻做出了判断，敏捷地一跃，抓住头顶的树枝轻巧地爬上去，目光在树林中搜索，然后脸色一下子变了。

“大概十个左右，他们围住了希尔瓦娜斯。”

他回过头时，哈杜伦已经站到他身边那根更细的树枝上，望着他之前看的方向。“我们得去增援！他们人太多了。”

洛瑟玛说完就准备跳下去，却被哈杜伦拉住。

“她和纳萨诺斯并没有吹哨，说明他们能搞定，”哈杜伦眼睛晶亮地看着他，“我们应该守住自己的岗位。”

啸声再度传来，这次声音更大，洛瑟玛看过去时，已不见希尔瓦娜斯和纳萨诺斯的身影，但从后面巨魔逼近的架势看，他们似乎正在缓缓退却。

那一处茂密的树林沙沙作响，洛瑟玛甚至能感到脚下土地的震颤顺着树干传上来。做为森林猎手，巨魔们通常不爱发出动静，他们和精灵的偏好一样，喜欢悄声无息地接近猎物，他们敢这么做，无非是觉得有了压倒性的优势，但他们可料不到援军就在旁边。

“也许已经出了什么事，那人类不过是个新手，”洛瑟玛提高了声音，“他帮不了希尔瓦娜斯！”

“如果他帮不了她，她会让我们知道。”

“哈杜伦！”洛瑟玛几乎吼起来。

“听着，洛斯，你太关心那个人，这会影响你的判断。我们都知道森林巨魔有多狡诈，在没有更多的情报之前，最好不要轻举妄动。”

“我并不认为这能算轻举妄动，十个巨魔对一个精灵和一个人类，这是明显的数量差距！”

“但并不是实力差距。”哈杜伦冷静地指出，“站在那里的是奎尔萨拉斯的游侠将军。”

“而现在她身边的那个菜鸟就算活到死的时间也不及我们花费在这片森林的十分之一！”洛瑟玛终于吼道，微微抬起下巴。“你希望她出点事对吧？”

“这得看情况了。”哈杜伦面无表情地回答。

洛瑟玛冰冷的视线扫过他的脸，然后转过身头也不回去跳下树枝，没一会就消失在树林深处。

#

“希尔瓦娜斯！”

洛瑟玛赶到时，游侠将军和人类正背靠背地站在一起，巨魔的包围圈呈半圆状态围堵住他们，并逐步缩小。

“洛瑟玛？”他的出现明显让希尔瓦娜斯吃了一惊。

他三两下跳跃到他们身边，取弓搭箭，瞄到希尔瓦娜斯手臂上的一处箭伤，用被血染红的亚麻布粗糙地包扎了一下。“你没事吧？”

希尔瓦娜斯摇摇头。“还能应付，你为什么要来？”

“他们的数量不少，我是来帮助你的。”

“我的纳萨诺斯足够对付了，这些东西实力并不强，很可能只是先遣队，或是诱饵。”她顿了一下，“我们得先搞清楚他们的底细，洛瑟玛，我需要你去查探他们到底带来了多少兵力。”

洛瑟玛看了看纳萨诺斯，人类游侠似乎是第一次面对这种场面，汗水顺着他的鼻尖滴下来，他饱满地拉开弓弦，箭笔直地瞄准前方的敌人，手臂和身躯像山峦一样巍然不动。但他眼里的紧张和不安，甚至一丝惶恐仍然被洛瑟玛一眼看了出来。

“我认为我应该留在这里保护您的安全。”洛瑟玛说。

“我的安全并没有受到威胁，”希尔瓦娜斯回应，“再说纳萨诺斯在这里。”

“我不信任这个人类的背景，也不信任他的实力。”

洛瑟玛的直截了当让希尔瓦娜斯愣了一下，但只有一下。

“我信任就可以了，洛瑟玛，”她加重了语气，“我也信任你，而你也必须信任我。”

“可是你受伤了。”

“并不严重。”

“让那个人类去找斥候部队，我留下来。”

希尔瓦娜斯眯起眼，她的视线终于从巨魔身上移开，转向洛瑟玛。

“你是不是忘了谁才是发号施令的人？”她看着他的眼睛，清晰地说，“离开这里，洛瑟玛，去做你该做的事，现在就去。”

她的话音刚落，又一个啸声从森林深处传来了，并且离他们不远。接着又是一声。包围他们的巨魔暂停了，仿佛这啸声中传递着某种号令，像他们习惯用吹哨来传达信息一样。洛瑟玛隐约听到兵刃交接的声音从数个方向传来，但并不连续，而是像他们布置的巡逻队伍，是间隔分散的。

“他们在找我们防御的薄弱点！”纳萨诺斯喊出了口，在他出声之前洛瑟玛几乎是立刻明白了，他猛地转向自己刚才奔来的那个方向。

“小心！”

希尔瓦娜斯在他身后喊道，他回头，看到她抽出腰侧的短刀挡了一下，但并没能阻下那支飞向他的羽箭。他侧过身的一瞬，箭尖刚好擦着他的肩甲飞过。更多的羽箭朝他飞来，他抽出短剑挡下几支，可肩膀上还是受到一阵强大的冲击，让他不得不后退了几步。

紧接着是剧痛，一支羽箭深深埋进他的肩窝中，在最初的疼痛稍微缓解后，洛瑟玛感到一阵隐约的酥麻随着血液的流动慢慢渗进身体各处。淬毒了。他的经验告诉他。这是当然的，森林巨魔擅于用这种方式让猎物失去战斗力。洛瑟玛握住箭杆，努力将它抽出来，粗糙的木料和血肉摩擦的痛楚让他清醒了些，但他全身的肌肉还是很快变得酸软，关节疼痛，越来越无力。他的短剑掉在了地上，膝盖也跪了下去。逐渐模糊的视线中，他看到希尔瓦娜斯和纳萨诺斯正连续不断地射出箭矢，同时躲避着敌人的箭与魔法，且战且退。

然后，洛瑟玛的意识陷入了黑暗。

#

睁开眼时，他发现自己已经躺在了床上，精灵风格的床，深蓝色的天鹅绒床垫和淡紫色的纬纱，还有空气中令人心安的宁神花熏香的香气。神圣的太阳光芒落在他的床前，仿佛将被褥也晒得又松又软。他转动了一下头颅，发现哈杜伦正坐在床边看着他。

“嗯？醒了。”

哈杜伦对他微微一笑。

洛瑟玛呻吟一声，努力坐起来，被子滑下他的身体，他看到肩伤几乎痊愈了，虽然四肢仍然有些软，洛瑟玛知道这应该是残留毒素的作用。

哈杜伦伸手扶住他，将枕头垫在他背后。

他站起来时，洛瑟玛从他敞开的衣领中看到绷带的一角。“你……”他的嘴角抽动了两下，却不知道该怎么开口。

哈杜伦顺着他的视线低了下头。“没事，”年轻的游侠说，“被长矛戳了一下，皮外伤而已。”

洛瑟玛将信将疑，但看他的笑容很是轻松，而且动作也没什么大碍的样子，便也稍稍放下心来。

“其他人呢？”

“维兰多死了，杰拉和戴戈利恩重伤，他们的目标是晴风村，不过当然被我们打了回去。”哈杜伦柔声说，将一杯早已放在床头的冰镇牛奶递给他。“你也受了伤，还好没事，有没有觉得身体哪里不舒服？”

“没有。”洛瑟玛回答，抿了一小口，然后饥渴地将整杯灌下去。死了一个远行者，如果他早点听希尔瓦娜斯的话离开……他感到心在颤抖，在被不安和负罪感淹没的同时，有一句想问的话像石头一样哽在他的喉咙里，但看到哈杜伦他最终还是忍了下来，将杯子递过去。

哈杜伦接过，安静地继续说道：“希尔瓦娜斯也没事。”

洛瑟玛紧紧绷着嘴角，但他知道心中的那块巨石落下了。

“我很抱歉……”他干涩地开口，“我应该留下来与你并肩作战。”

哈杜伦摇摇头。“不用道歉，我很理解。如果是你在那里，我也会立刻赶去的。”

“…………”

洛瑟玛想说谢谢，可最终还是保持了沉默。哈杜伦也没有再说话，这样过了片刻，门外突然传来了牧师的声音。

“希尔瓦娜斯大人。”

洛瑟玛一愣，马上掀开被子想要下床，但脚步声很快就越来越接近了。

“你站都站不稳了，还是好好躺着吧。”

一个明亮的女声在门口响起来，不用她说，哈杜伦就已经把洛瑟玛按了回去，然后对现任的游侠将军希尔瓦娜斯微微欠身行了个礼。

她对他颔首，看向躺在床上的人。“洛瑟玛，你还好吗？”

她真的没事。她走路的姿势如往常一样轻盈平稳，说话的声音也充满力量与活力。她银色的眼睛闪闪发光，像猫一样慵懒又像猎豹一样敏锐。她的手臂上没有缠着绷带，光滑的肌肤上，没有任何伤口存在的痕迹。洛瑟玛吞咽了一下，低声说：“我没事，谢谢您专程来看我。”

希尔瓦娜斯点点头。“那就好，虽然你伤得不重，但还是小心为妙，不能对森林巨魔的毒掉以轻心。”说到这里时，她停顿了一下，“你就好好休养一段时间吧。”

洛瑟玛觉得心脏被这句话一下子吊了起来，凭直觉他触摸到了她的话背后的深意。“没关系，”他假装听不懂，不动声色地回答，“我很快就能调理好，我会尽快回到远行者和您身边的。”

希尔瓦娜斯晃了晃头颅，干脆地说：“不用着急，你的状况令我堪忧，你知道我们损失了一人，另外两人身受重伤，连哈杜伦也差点被巨魔用长矛戳穿了吗？”

洛瑟玛恍惚了一下，难以置信地睁大眼，身体和意识像是突然被冻住了。回过神后，一阵刺骨的寒意清晰地爬上他的背脊，他僵硬地看向哈杜伦。

“我说过没有危险不要吹哨，不要擅离职位。洛瑟玛，你是我的副官，这些你应该比任何人都清楚，也应该以身作则。”

“……我明白。”他颤抖着回答。

“你也应该比任何人更了解这片森林，无论敌人多么狡诈都逃不过你的目光。”希尔瓦娜斯深深地看着他。“你也应该最信任我。”

洛瑟玛抿紧嘴唇，雕像一样一动也不动。

“你让我失望。”

希尔瓦娜斯说。

“风行者大人，”哈杜伦突然开口了，“前两天我就告诉过您，洛瑟玛的伤势没有大碍，您无需专程过来一次。”

希尔瓦娜斯饶有兴趣地侧过脸，头歪了一下。“我来这里，不只是为了他的伤势，你用不着帮他说话。”

哈杜伦摇头。“我不是帮他说话，我只是单纯地觉得，您不应该来见他。”

希尔瓦娜斯好奇地抬起眉毛。

“你知道他爱你吗？”哈杜伦问。

希尔瓦娜斯愣了一下，但很快回答：“知道。”

“那你爱他吗？”

“不爱。”

哈杜伦继续说：“那既然如此，你就不要在他最需要你的时候来见他，否则见了你一次，他会想要你更多的视线，更多的关注，然后越来越爱你。人都是这样的。”

现任游侠将军没有立刻回答，她上下打量了哈杜伦一番，微微眯起眼睛。

“哈杜伦·明翼，”她喊了他的名字，“你知道你在跟谁说话吗？”

年轻的游侠谦卑地低下头。“我知道，但我也知道我不会因为您的身份而不说实话，就像您不会因为洛瑟玛还在受伤就不说实话一样。”

“很好。”希尔瓦娜斯笑起来，“我也希望你知道，我是他的上级，他是我的副官，我要他做他该做的事，而我也会做我该做的事，仅此而已。至于他会对这种工作方式抱有什么期待，那是他要处理的问题，而不是我。我把话说清楚了吗？”

“很清楚了。”哈杜伦回答。

“那就好。”希尔瓦娜斯说。

“够了。”一个声音低吼起来，洛瑟玛忍无可忍地握紧拳头，肩膀因为愤怒和屈辱微微发抖。“你们说够了吗？希尔瓦娜斯？”他抬头直视游侠将军的眼睛，觉得体内像是有一把火在烧。“如你所愿，我会好好修养一段时间，好好反省，好好处理我自己的‘问题’，我保证不会再出现上次一样的情况，并且我会做的比以前更好。这样可以吗？”

“当然可以，”希尔瓦娜斯凝视了他片刻，方才缓缓开口，“我也真心希望你能一天比一天更优秀。”

她的语调透露出真正的诚意和恳切，但洛瑟玛还是咬紧牙。

“要是没其他事情的话，恕我不送了。”

希尔瓦娜斯最后看了他一眼，没有再说什么，转身走了出去。

一阵窒息的沉默后，洛瑟玛恨恨地转过头：“你满意了？”

哈杜伦挑眉。

“不告诉我受伤的事，而是让希尔瓦娜斯责备我，你以为我会感激你？”

“我怎么可能会把让你感激我的机会给别人说出口，”哈杜伦平静地回答，“你想多了，洛斯。”

“你问她的那些问题也是我想多了？你是故意的吧？”

“当然是故意的，这个何必问。”

“你……”洛瑟玛脑中一炸，用力掀开被子，他用双膝跪在床上，狠狠抓住哈杜伦的领子把他拖近。“简直无耻！这样做很好玩？”

“不好玩，但你差不多也该面对现实了吧？”哈杜伦无动于衷地看着他。“还要活在对她的幻想里多久？你自己也知道那是不可能的事。”

“那也不需要你来提醒我！”

“我是为你好。”

“我还真得感激你？”

“那倒不用。”

哈杜伦顿了一下。“为你做这种决定是我不对，但我真的没有恶意。”他的语气柔软了一些，“原谅我，洛斯，我只是想守护你。”

洛瑟玛发出冰冷的嗤笑：“想守护我的话，站在一边什么都别说不就好了？”

“像你一样？”哈杜伦摇摇头，“你可以不要回报，我不行的。”

洛瑟玛气得浑身发抖。

“你觉得你就能拿到回报？”

“至少你肯跟我上床不是吗？”

“你就想要这样？”

“我还能要怎样？”哈杜伦反问，“我要你的爱你给吗？”

洛瑟玛说不出话来。

“如果给不了，就像希尔瓦娜斯那样干脆地拒绝我好了，那我也不会再对你抱有什么希望，你做得到吗？”

哈杜伦说完，等了一会，然后笑笑。

“做不到的话，你有什么资格指责我无耻？明明知道我爱你，心里想着别人也还要和我做，洛瑟玛，你才是最无耻的那个人啊。”

“出去。”

这两个字被洛瑟玛从齿缝间恶狠狠地挤出。

哈杜伦耸了耸肩，一言不发地走到门口。

“希尔瓦娜斯告诉我，你是因为担心我才放松了警惕……”

“滚！”

洛瑟玛吼道。

哈杜伦轻轻关上了门。


End file.
